<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift and Stolen Kisses by boredwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473251">A Gift and Stolen Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredwriting/pseuds/boredwriting'>boredwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredwriting/pseuds/boredwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes his protege and fledgling out on an important black-tie event. But before they can leave, he has something special to give her. </p><p>A fluffy One-Shot made for V-Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made a one-shot piece for Valentine's Day! It doesn't fit into any canon or timeline and was made purely for fun. Though it's a day late, I hope you all enjoy~</p><p>Edit: Added a second chapter that's purely smut. The first chapter is still T-rated if that's what you're looking for. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had the whole evening planned to a T.</p><p>The annual museum art gala is one of the biggest charity events in LA, having an exclusive guest list filled with celebrities, big name entrepreneurs, and major art financiers. Sebastian, as head of the LaCroix Foundation, a major non-profit in the area, received an invitation as expected every year since the Foundation’s founding. In previous years, he had gone alone, co-mingling with the crowd while trusted adjutants and the Sheriff stood by in the shadows to guard him. This year would be the first time he’ll bring a plus one with him, his newly found partner, Emily.</p><p>He told her it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce her into the society of affluent kine and test her disciplines in a large social setting. She teased him by saying he’s also looking for an excuse to show off his darling fledgling to the world, to which he responded with a smirk and a playful kiss.</p><p>Minutes before their scheduled ride to the venue, Emily stands in front of a full-length mirror in her bedroom. Sebastian had told her weeks prior to find a dress befitting the gala’s color scheme: black and white, and for the neckline to be low cut. She found a dress meeting the criteria that suits her well: a black, over-the-shoulder, low-cut dress that’s floor-length with a high slit over the left leg. Together with a strappy pair of short black heels, a black clutch, elegant makeup, and hair that took hours to set, she's dressed to the nines.</p><p>“Is everything in order, Sebastian?” she calls her lover from just outside the door. He had insisted on getting some last-minute emails in before they could depart.</p><p>“Almost. I have one last thing for you.” From her view in the mirror, she can see him enter the room with a small box in hand. He looks dashing in his black tuxedo suit, paired with a white turn-down shirt, white pocket square, and a black bow tie. His hair is perfectly combed and gelled down with not a stray hair out of place. When she turns to face him, he gently nudges her to turn back towards the mirror. “Close your eyes, Émilie. It’s a surprise.”</p><p>She complies and shuts her eyes tightly. “There's always something with you.”</p><p>He shushes her. “Stand still and don’t peek.” He goes to stand behind her and opens the box he brought with him. Emily hears the sound of metallic ruffling before feeling a cold sensation on her neck and chest.</p><p>She breaks into a smile. It’s a necklace. A rather large and heavy one at that. He’s careful to avoid pinching the back of her neck as he fastens the closure.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>She opens them and lets out a gasp. It’s... not just any necklace. It’s a statement piece, a large piece that’s beaded from the top of the neck all the way down by her sternum. She marvels at the descending layers of white-toned chains decorated with meticulously placed white crystals in various shapes and sizes glistening in the light. She delicately brushes her fingers over the crystals’ facets and the rest of the necklace’s fine details.</p><p>“How do you like it, my dear?” Sebastian asks as he watches her curious expression in the mirror.</p><p>“It’s... incredible. I would’ve never pictured myself wearing this,” she clutches the front part of the necklace to feel its weight. When it’s not hanging off the back of her neck like a ball and chain, it's substantially heavy in her hands.</p><p>“I picked it out myself. I wanted something that’s as beautiful and extraordinary as you are to me. Only the best and most extravagant piece for my beloved queen.” He puts his hands around her waist from behind and pulls himself in. She feels his breath behind her ear as he rests his chin on her shoulder. She holds his hands resting on her stomach and revels in his embrace. This gesture, this small moment in time, it’s more than enough for her. Even if the necklace isn’t to her taste.</p><p>“Thank you, mon cher. I’ll wear and treasure this all night.” She grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers through his as she turns around to face him. He takes a moment to gaze upon her from head to toe, stopping briefly at the necklace resting on her chest, and smiles. He kisses the back of her hand.</p><p>“Our ride awaits, my love. Let’s not keep them waiting.”</p><p>…</p><p>They arrive at the venue in good time and head to the back entrance to avoid the main red carpet, where most of the other attendants are being accosted by media outlets, fans, and paparazzi. She follows Sebastian’s lead as a group of human bodyguards cover them as they file in. It’s a frustrating process having to dodge the sights of stragglers and stray cameras, but it’s all worth it to reach to the main party.</p><p>The view inside the theater is spectacular and surreal: lavishly decorated in black, white, and silvery gray tones to match the theme of monochromatic decadence. The attendees is just as impressive; within the first few minutes, Emily spots several celebrities whom she only knows from media and tabloids, and influential figures from prominent businesses and political spaces. She's star-struck and amazed by the spectacle.</p><p>Sebastian takes her hand and leads her across the hall. As they weave through the crowd, several people stop to avert their gazes towards them. To her surprise, she notices a few eyes brighten up and hears a flurry of casual compliments being thrown their way. <em>Who’s the girl? She’s gorgeous. That necklace is to die for! </em>She feels a blush rush to her cheeks.</p><p>When they reach a clearing free of people, he turns to her and places an arm around her waist.</p><p>“We’ll be meeting with plenty of important attendees tonight. But you needn’t be afraid; I will handle all the business and industry talk. For everything else, I want you to express yourself freely and as often as you wish. I won’t pressure you to perform; I trust that you will always remain at your best behavior.” He tells her softly in her ear.</p><p>“Of course. I know it’s a big night for you. I’ll be better than my usual self tonight.” She assures him.</p><p>“Don’t try to top perfection, my dear.” He chuckles and draws her in closer. “I’m sure everyone will fall for you just as you are.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to. I could overshadow you if I do.” She pecks him playfully on the cheek. He returns a smile and a peck on her lips.</p><p>…</p><p>They spend the next few hours meeting with various groups of people, many famous and some not, chatting about everything from work speak, to serious topics like world events, to more casual ones like Hollywood gossip. Sebastian is the one who does most of the talking, though whenever Emily spoke she always does so with a smile and a happy exposition, spreading the joy to practically everyone she spoke to. Almost everyone she’s introduced to send her a compliment on her elegant appearance and extravagantly large necklace. A couple of people even tease Sebastian, saying he’s lucky to find a partner who outshines him, literally and figuratively. He mostly takes it in good spirits, though she knows deep down he must be slightly peeved. She feels like the belle of the ball, even if she’s still a relative unknown in LA society.</p><p>Towards the end of the night and the event, Sebastian sets her aside to a quiet area to talk to her privately.</p><p>“There is a private art auction happening in a closed room. I must attend and I cannot be interrupted for its entire duration. I’m not allowed to bring any guests, so I must leave you here to your own devices. Will you be alright on your own?” He asks her. His eyes are slightly cloudy from thirst, but still, they glow in the dim lighting.</p><p>“Yes. I can handle this.” She replies with a low voice. Like him, she is also tired, thirsty, and wary of human contact. “I’ll find someplace to rest and wait for you nearby.”</p><p>Sebastian nods and bids her farewell as they part ways. Emily doesn’t move from her spot until she sees him disappear from view.</p><p>Now, she’s completely alone and free to do as she pleases. She immediately goes to locate the nearest private room to unwind.</p><p>While wandering aimlessly through the halls, she finds an unoccupied powder room to take refuge in. She slips in and shuts the door before moving to the mirror by the sink. She reaches for the back of her neck with both hands and clumsily finagles with the hook until it eventually detaches. She pulls it off and throws it haphazardly onto the counter.</p><p><em>She rubs her neck and lets out a tremendous sigh of relief.</em><em> Finally</em>, she's free from this massive weight.</p><p>There are red marks and welts all across her exposed skin from the necklace. All constant rubbing and pinching the chains and gems caused her minor discomfort all throughout the night, and she had no choice but to endure until now. She turns on the sink and wets her hands with cold water. She massages her neck and decolletage with her cold fingers, pressing in to ease the redness and welts into some level of comfort. She breathes and exhales in relief for the first time all night.</p><p>When she’s done, she dries herself with a towel before going to sit on the floor. She’s mentally spent from having to be constantly sociable and presentable. All the hours spent keeping her back straight and her neck up, especially with the overbearing necklace, keeping her smile and a cheerful tone in her voice despite being suspicious and tired of humans. All to keep herself in the limelight while Sebastian conducts his business. She’s grateful that the event is almost over because she’s almost at her limit.</p><p>She wishes she has the heart to tell Sebastian she’s done. It’s his night, not hers after all.</p><p>For now, she’s grateful for the chance to rest before going to face the crowd again. She closes her eyes and dozes off for a couple of minutes, letting herself enjoy the empty space and silence to herself while her neck and feet heal.</p><p>Everything is great, and all is well. Until the door suddenly opens from the outside.</p><p>Emily is immediately brought to full attention, and to her absolute surprise, it’s Sebastian standing above her while he closes the door.</p><p>“Sebastian! What are you doing here?!” She shouts, her body full of adrenaline. He jolts in surprise.</p><p>“I was able to find an assistant to attend the auction on my behalf and I left to find you soon after. Someone said they saw you enter this powder room and didn’t see you leave. I needed to see if you’re alright.” His tone is stern and serious despite his words. He’s upset with her as much as he’s worried.</p><p>Emily growls as she struggles to stand. Sebastian offers his hand to pull her up, and she reluctantly accepts it.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not meeting you out there like I planned.” She brushes out the creases of her dress. “But you have no <em>right</em> to barge in here while I’m trying to have a private moment to myself. You should’ve waited.” The tiredness and thirst are finally hitting her full force, and she’s no longer in any mood to cooperate.</p><p>“I have no way to contacting you and I was worried sick! You’ve been holed up in here long enough.” He doesn’t let up on his authoritative tone. It’s pissing her off even more.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” She swats her hand near him and furrows her brow. Then she inadvertently goes to rub her neck as the stinging pain kicks back in.</p><p>“Your skin... It’s red and welted. Why didn’t you tell me the necklace was causing you all this discomfort?” His expression turns from stern annoyance to genuine concern. His voice also goes softer as a result.</p><p>“I couldn’t be anything but my best. No... more than my best. I had to be perfect. I couldn’t get in the way.” She calms down and returns to her normal self. She looks straight into his eyes and takes solace in his concerned gaze.</p><p>“Emily, you should’ve told me when you had the chance...” he slowly reaches a hand out to touch her. She obliges him and takes his hand to feel the skin on her neck and chest. He purses his lips when he feels the grooves of her welts.</p><p>“That necklace was an expensive gift. It would be rude of me to speak poorly on it. Besides, I’ve dealt with worse on the field.” she tells him plainly.</p><p>“Those aren’t valid excuses.” He steps in to embrace her, pinning her against the wall as he leans in. “The necklace is just an object. I can easily have it returned or disposed of if I wish. I don’t care for its value. I only care about what it means to you. If it’s causing you pain, I’d rather see you without it than with it.” He says tenderly in her ear.</p><p>“I don’t want it, Sebastian. I've never wanted any jewelry from you. I only want to be close to you and make you happy.” She whispers. She reciprocates the embrace by wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.</p><p>“You’ve already done that, even prior tonight. Countless times over.” He moves his head down to plant kisses across her jawline.</p><p>Emily lets out a soft moan from being kissed in a sensitive area. She pushes the back of his head further in to encourage him to continue.</p><p>“Make it up to me, Sebastian. Show me how much you care. How you want to make this right.” She grips his hair tightly in her hand. He laughs, letting the warmth of his breath tickle her skin.</p><p>He kisses her tenderly on the nook of her neck, gently sucking and licking her tender skin to comfort her. She sighs and exhales as he moves down to her decolletage. He teases her further by kissing the tops of her breasts, cupping them with his hands as he sets his lips further into her cleavage.</p><p>Emily holds back her moans and calls of pleasure, tensing her body up as he tickles her skin and sends waves of heat through her body. She feels him reach for the zipper at the back of her dress and lightly twirls it around with his fingers.</p><p>“Do it, Sebastian. Pull it down. Take it all the way,” she pleads with a hint of desperation.</p><p>He pulls the zipper down an inch or two when a loud ringtone erupts from his pocket, permanently ruining the mood. He angrily reaches for the flip phone and reads the caller ID. He groans in frustration and nearly breaks the phone in half with his hands.</p><p>Instead, he doesn't. He silences it and reluctantly sets it back in his pocket.</p><p>“That was the agent I sent to the auction. They must have something important for me to attend to. I have to head over there immediately.” Sebastian pulls the zipper back up steps away from Emily. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to disappoint you once more, but I promise after this event I will make it up to you. <em>Properly.” </em>He ends the sentence with a strong sense of resolve.</p><p>“I will hold you to it. I will toss that fucking phone out if I have to.” Emily scowls and tells him bitterly, not bitter at him but at his busy lifestyle.</p><p>“Not before I do.” Sebastian takes a moment to inhale before opening the door. “We will leave after I resolve whatever business he has for me. Give me the necklace, I will take care of it.” His tone is stern again, back in business mode. Emily hands him the necklace without complaint.</p><p>“Please take care, Émilie. I will be back for you soon.” He steps out without a further word and closes the door, leaving her alone in the room again.</p><p>Emily sets herself down the floor again. She cups her face in her hands and tries to relax again. It’s too difficult. Her head is spinning from the physical ache and emotions running high. All she can do is think to herself.</p><p>
  <em>Look what you do to me, Sebastian. You owe me the world after this.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Way to End the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't originally plan to add a smut chapter to this fic, but since I left it on a cliffhanger, I figured I should make it end on a sweet note. Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Sebastian resolved his business quickly and came back for Emily.</p>
<p>This time, she waited outside in the halls, leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed like an expectant queen. Even as he approached her, she didn't let go of her stance until he was within touching distance. He reaches an arm out to offer his hand.</p>
<p>“Émilie. Come, let's go home.” His voice is soft and tender, barely audible in the tall echoing halls. He speaks as if he's trying to calm an impatient Beast.</p>
<p>“Sébastien.” She replies spitefully and takes his hand. She stares him straight in his silver-blue eyes with a striking intensity, making it clear that she's still angry with him.</p>
<p>He nods politely and turns away before leading her towards the exit. As most of the party had already dispersed, it took them no extended effort to leave out the back and crawl into their limo.</p>
<p>The ride back to Sebastian's haven is quiet and awkward. Emily makes no effort to communicate or give her lover any attention, instead opting to stare aimlessly out the tinted window. Even as Sebastian places his hand on her knee as a comforting gesture, she doesn't budge. She's too tired and irate to entertain him here. She will have more than enough words for him once she gets a drink.</p>
<p>They reach the haven with a little over an hour to spare before sunrise. He goes ahead of her to unlock the doors and switch on the lights. She trails behind him slowly and squints her eyes as the bright lights flicker on in a flash. It takes a moment for her eyes to readjust to the brightness.</p>
<p>His haven is a luxurious penthouse that's not far from his main office in Downtown. Unlike his office, the apartment is modern with plain, geometric shapes and stark white and grays against a massive two-story window overlooking the LA skyline. A large, crystal chandelier hangs from the second-floor ceiling and brightens the entire space in a sunlight white glow. She and Sebastian are almost lost in the brightness.</p>
<p>“Please excuse the accommodations tonight,” Sebastian projects as he walks to the far side of the room. “The penthouse is a recent acquisition. I've yet to have my design crew come in to redecorate the place. All this white is... unsightly.”</p>
<p>Emily nods in agreement. While the actual décor is inoffensive to the eyes, there's something tasteless in the irony of pale Kindred choosing to bask themselves in white LEDs meant to simulate bright sunlight.</p>
<p>She sits on a white leather couch in the center of the room. Sebastian crouches down by a minibar and pulls up two bottles of vitae stored in wine bottles and two crystal glasses; one for him and one for her. He uncorks the bottles and pours a glass for her, then for him. From a distance, she can see the difference in texture and color: her glass, filled with blood from an individual experiencing an intense moment of despair, is dark red with a viscosity that's slightly thin for blood, almost water-like. His glass, containing blood from a kine at the height of rage, is scarlet red with a thick viscosity like oil.</p>
<p>After recorking and storing the bottles, he walks over with the glasses, one in each hand, to her at the couch. He sits himself down next to her and hands her the dark red glass.</p>
<p>“It's been a long evening, my dear. Let's savor this moment alone, just the two of us. No crowds. No burdensome necklace.” He raises the glass to her with a smirk. Emily does not know how he can pretend to be cheerful after such a long night of work. She clinks her glass with his with no change in her blank expression. All she wants is a drink.</p>
<p>She sips it, slowly at first, taking the time to savor its flavor and texture. She laps up the bitterness around her tongue and lets herself fall into quiet, vicarious despair. The icy bitterness stings the back of her throat.</p>
<p>She experiences what it's like for an investment banker to lose his entire savings to a young blond millionaire. Watery tears coat his cheeks as he scuffs his knees, begging for his life and his money back from a disappointed Prince. A shot of adrenaline fills his face when the Prince grabs his neck and tells him he's only good for one last thing.</p>
<p>Then he's hit by a striking pain and reactive fear as his neck is sliced open. The last flavor note is a euphoric sense of relief as the pain drains away, first into a lightheaded blissfulness, then into nothingness.</p>
<p>By the time the feeling fades, the glass is empty. She stares absentmindedly at the bottom of the glass. Her chest swells as she breathes and a soft blush fills her cheeks.</p>
<p>She smiles to herself. It's only through drinking blood can she feel the temporary joy of true death. Nothing compares to it when it comes to ridding a soul of their deep-rooted despair. It exists for a moment, then a pinch of pain. Then it's gone.</p>
<p>It's during moments like these when she envies the truly dead. Finally, she can let go. She sighs and leans back on the couch with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>Sebastian brings his hand to her cheek and turns her head to face him. She opens her eyes to see her lover with radiant, flushed skin, cheeks, and lips. The blue in his eyes shines more prominently through the usual cold, silver gaze.</p>
<p>He looks so innocent after he feeds. She's reminded by how young he really is; no older than twenty when he was embraced. When he looks at her, she sees his wide, pleading eyes pining for her affection. He strokes her cheek as he flashes a knowing smile, his ivory white teeth, and fangs showing out from beneath his lip. She's enamored all over again by his boyish charm.</p>
<p>He cups both sides of her face in his hands and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She parts her mouth willingly as he slides his tongue in and laps in the inside of her. She can taste trace amounts of his bottled vitae: it's hot, sweet and spicy like cinnamon. It stirs a heat within her that travels down her body. She locks her lips with his and reciprocates his passion, grasping his shoulders and pressing in. He returns the favor by sliding a hand down to fondle her clothed breast and tease her already low neckline downward.</p>
<p>It's all too sudden. She pushes him apart and breaks free from the embrace. He's taken aback for a moment, almost looking offended. He takes a second to recover.</p>
<p>“What's the matter? Is everything alright, Emily?” He looks at her with a sad, disappointed gaze.</p>
<p>“The windows.” She points to the paned glass behind him. He turns around and makes note of the sky. Light is peeking out from the horizon.</p>
<p>“Right, yes. It's close to sunrise. Does it make you nervous?” He asks her tentatively, his voice wavering. He can see the unsure look in her eyes and wants to comfort her.</p>
<p>“A little. I want you to take me to a room more closed in. More private.” Emily leans in to deliver a small, affirming kiss. “You owe me extra after that little incident at the gala.”</p>
<p>Sebastian chuckles. He rises from the couch and offers his hand. She takes it and allows him to pull her up to stand. “Let's not waste time then.”</p>
<p>He leads her upstairs and into the master bedroom. He switches on the dimmer to give the room a low romantic light. To Emily's relief, the room is all almost black with no windows. The carpet, walls, and ceiling are matte black, and the bed in the center of the room is dressed in black and white satin sheets.</p>
<p>Immediately after shutting the door, he grabs her by the shoulders and pins her to the wall. He attempts to lean in for a sudden hungry kiss, only to be stopped by her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Wait- one last thing,” she pushes him back lightly, and he steps away, again looking disappointed. “Your phone. Give it to me.”</p>
<p>He pauses for a second, then delivers a knowing smirk. He hands her his phone without a word.</p>
<p>Emily opens the flip phone and snaps it cleanly in half with her bare hands. She then tosses the remains into a nearby bin. “I hope you weren't expecting any more important phone calls tonight.”</p>
<p>“They can wait.” He doesn't take his eyes off her. His gaze seems to grow even hungrier after witnessing his lover's ferocity.</p>
<p>“Come here, you.” She motions him towards her with a come-hither gesture. He doesn't hesitate to take the bait.</p>
<p>He pounces and pins her to the wall again. He passionately kisses her along her jaw, neck, and her chest in quick succession. When his lips reach her breasts, he grabs at the back of her dress desperately and pulls the zipper down as soon as he finds it. With the garment finally loose on her frame, he tugs the neckline down until her breasts are completely exposed.</p>
<p>Sebastian cups her right breast with one hand and suckles it, kissing, sucking, and lapping her sensitive nipple with his eager tongue. With his other hand, he grabs her other breast and teases her nipple with his fingers. Emily moans and reels from the pleasure, throwing her head back and grasping shoulders with every involuntary tick. She feels waves of heat and pleasure travel down to her wanting pussy. The excitement is almost unbearable.</p>
<p>He pulls the rest of her dress down and off her body until she is down to her lace thong and heels. He slips his hand down from her breast down to her wet pussy, slipping his fingers underneath the thin fabric to rub her clit.</p>
<p>Emily lets out a gasp and throws her head back against the wall. Sebastian leans in to bury his face in her neck, kissing her roughly and biting without letting out blood. She grabs his shoulder and the back of his head as her knees give in. She can feel his hard, clothed cock brush up against her leg. The excitement is almost enough to send her into a mini frenzy.</p>
<p>“You've been waiting for this all night, haven't you?” He whispers in her ear as he continues rubbing her.</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmmm...” She says in between her unsteady breaths.</p>
<p>“You wanted me to take you like this in that small room, didn't you?” He teases her further by slipping a finger inside of her and fucking her with it while standing.</p>
<p>“Y-yes! Yes!” She struggles to let out a single word as she adjusts her legs to take more of his fingers in. She lets out a loud moan when he gets the angle right and hits her spot.</p>
<p>“I can make you come right here if you want me to... Do you want me to?“ He says sweetly, almost mockingly, over the sound of him roughly finger-fucking her wet pussy. He knows if he keeps going, she can easily reach her peak.</p>
<p>“Not- not here. Not like this... Please.” She pleads. She doesn't want to meet her release just yet. She wants him to claim her with his cock.</p>
<p>“Oh? Would you prefer if I took you on the bed? Your knees are getting weak, my dear...” He chuckles as he increases his speed and watches her melt further into the wall. She grits her teeth and closes her eyes as she fights to resist the pleasure. She can't come now, she can't...</p>
<p>“Pleasepleaseplease,” She begs. “Take me on the bed. Please!” She shouts and pulls on the back of his head hard to make her point.</p>
<p>He lets out a hardy laugh and releases his hand from her pussy. She sighs in relief before he pulls the thong down and removes it from her. Then he hoists her over his shoulder and squeezes her ass as he carries her to the bed. After he sets her down on the bed, he works quickly to strip himself of his restrictive suit.</p>
<p>Laying on her back, Emily looks down to see her shoes are still on. She sits up to and starts to loosen the straps when he hears him call out.</p>
<p>“Keep them on, Émilie. I want those on while I claim you.” He tells her firmly as he removes the last of his clothing.</p>
<p>She looks at him and nods. As he stares her down hungrily, she lays back with her legs spread open and beckons him to come forward with her fingers. He grins and licks his lips as he sets himself on the bed and crawls towards her.</p>
<p>He surprises her by placing his head in between her thighs and eats her soaking wet pussy. She grips the bed sheets and moans as he runs his tongue across her sensitive clit and labia. It lasts only for a minute until he crawls up to her and kisses her deeply. She tastes herself through his mouth as she reciprocates his passionate display, and it only excites her further.</p>
<p>Sebastian releases himself from the kiss to pitch himself up to penetrate her. He guides his fully erect cock to her entrance and pushes himself in. He lets out a sigh as he feels her tightness around him. He grabs her breasts as he begins to thrust into her, slowly at first, then escalates his pace.</p>
<p>Emily rests her head on the pillow and lets herself get lost in the pleasure. She pants and sighs as she feels his cock slide against her tight walls.</p>
<p>Then he pitches her legs upwards, sitting her ankles over his shoulders to increase the angle. He kisses her heeled foot as he places her over him. He then grabs her hips as he fucks her harder and lets out a series of moans. She responds with a yelp to the added intensity of him hitting her spot even more. She's getting even closer to achieving her release.</p>
<p>She stretches a hand down to rub her clit in circles as he penetrates her wanting pussy. The blended sensation is enough to send her into a spiraling orgasm that sends her over the edge. She cries out loudly as her body seizes up and tightens, causing her to squeeze his cock into his own release. He lets out a cry of his own as he shoots his seed inside of her.</p>
<p>After a moment of stillness, Sebastian drops her legs and collapses to her side, taking a series of deep breaths as he recovers from the ordeal. Emily closes her eyes and rests as the orgasmic high runs through her head and body. She feels happy, content, and relaxed.</p>
<p>She hears Sebastian chuckle beside her and feels him drape his arm around her. She turns to reciprocate the embrace.</p>
<p>He looks into her eyes with a dazed look and a wide smile. It's so... unusual for him to be this happy. She lands a soft kiss on his lips and laughs beside him.</p>
<p>“You can take your shoes off now.” He tells her playfully while rubbing her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Later, my love. I won't take my eyes off you.” She brings herself in closer to him and holds him more tightly. He chuckles and kisses her deeply.</p>
<p>They make out until the morning forces them to close their eyes and rest. They enter torpor together, locked in a loving embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>